Saving the Mane 6
by Stormchaser8
Summary: See the authors not for me to explain the story This is my first story all proper feedback is recommended and will be incorperated Rated M to be sure better safe than sorry


Saving the Mane 6

Authors notes:

(Skip this if you would like so you can read the story but this will talk about future efforts for me and explains what I hope to get out of the story for me and you the reader. Also possible minor spoiler alert)

Hello everyone I'll leave these in so I can talk to you guys. I am as probably expected a brony. This is my first story to be written in full and my first fully fledged fanfic. I am at the time of writing only 15. This story is an attempt to fill in some gaps within the MLP: FIM universe that I find would be interesting to explain. These gaps include Luna's fall into darkness and how bitterness entered her heart (Season 1 Episode 1) and how that happened. I am planning to write another fanfic using my flagship OC: Stormchaser that explains this story in great detail. But for now this story seemed easier for me to write. The story also hopes to open up another group. The stallion equivalent of the elements of harmony, they might not be exactly the same as they are expected to be but I am also trying to work within the limits of using some canon characters.

Lastly before I begin… Sorry the Waifu stealer (Flash Sentry if you didn't know) is in this… but he's canon and if I don't acknowledge him it wouldn't be worthwhile… I hope you guys understand.

Sources: Rum and Monkey's Pony Name Generator came up with the names for the OC's since I can't come up with any good ones by myself…

Chapter 1: Introductions from everyone

Crackling of a fire, magic all around and a long, hard road ahead. Luna's moon is shining in the sky. It, being our only recognition of a friend up above. This is only the first night and I already want to quit. For bucks sake I'm tougher than that! I shake my head clearing the worlds around me. It's a group of five including me. I look at the first pony to my right, the farm pony Big Mac. When we started the journey he was silent, and honestly… I wish it kept that way for when he began to speak he made enemies within the group. Sure he's was honest, like his sister but it didn't help him fit in. Big Mac is just sitting staring at the fire in the centre of our group.

My next pony is Charming Crescent a unicorn pony from the high end of Canterlot. He is the dead opposite of Big Mac and as soon as the two opened their mouths they argued against each other. Being from the high end of Canterlot it is still a mystery how he ended up in Ponyville but when he did he met Rarity. Charming was attracted to her beauty; Rarity was attracted to his money and connections in Canterlot. These two were a match made in heaven but he was heavily groomed, and we barely got him to come on this journey with us.

Next along my scan was a small grey unicorn writing in a book, I think it's a journal. His name is Grey Spark, coming originally from Canterlot like most of us he is the smartest of out group. He lived in Canterlot all his life, only child of a rich pair of parent who sent him to the best schools in the capitol. Grey learned and grew a passion for knowledge. After finishing normal schooling his parent bought him an expensive house to live in, but instead he practically lived in the Canterlot University continuing to study about everything the world had to offer. He appeared in Ponyville to study about the magical creatures that lived in the ever free forest soon meeting Fluttershy. Grey was intrigued by Fluttershy's absolute master knowledge of animals and was surprised another pony could teach him something. The two soon became good "friends" and Grey stayed in Ponyville to "continue studying" but I think he found a distraction.

My next pony was a new member to Ponyville, Flash Sentry. Flash came as a deputy Royal Guard under the recommendation of Twilight Sparkle, or should I say Princess. At first Flash was cautious not meeting many others and choosing to stay alone or with Twilight, but soon he showed his kind inside becoming a friend to all in Ponyville.

I had finished my circle and looked at my hooves, here's me Stormchaser the first Royal Guard to appear in Ponyville in 100 years. My years have been short yet I've learned a lot and one thing is to never leave a friend behind. I was born in the low end of Canterlot, the capitol is a unicorn town and may say it's for all ponies of Equestria but on the inside it doesn't take kindly to other species. The only respected pegasi and earth ponies are Royal Guards and tourists spending money in its shops. I was transferred down to Ponyville 2 years ago to protect the elements of harmony and I was the only royal guard in town for ages, before Flash's profile landed on my desk. I was happy to accept the help and especially from somepony as high as the newly appointed princess. Before my job as a Royal Guard I was placed in the Pegasi special flying fighters, known as the PDST's these ponies were experts in aerial combat and airborne assaults. This training gained me an assured spot in the Royal Guards once I finished.

Finally I hear a rustling from the bushes behind me and the sixth member of our party come out, it calls itself T and is one strange pony. A mix of insane happiness and dead seriousness this pony is such a mystery we can't tell if it's a mare or a stallion! It has the voice of a mare yet the structure of a stallion, the finesse of a mare yet the brute force strength of a stallion. It wears a black cloak that reflects colours of the environments and yet when it talks to us it is the loudest, most high pitched and random pony you'll ever meet. T's job was to scout along the path ahead for dangers and when I asked T it replied "Nope! Nothing there just empty boooring paths!" "Thanks" I reply and walk over to everyone else, "Ok everypony it's been a long day walking lets set up camp for the night and we'll continue on early tomorrow." As everypony set up for bed I pulled out a small box. Wooden and carrying magical symbols all over it, the box contained the most important possessions of the entire journey, the Elements of Harmony. I opened the box and looked at the shiny jewels that encrusted them. I pulled out the element of loyalty, Rainbow Dash's element and held it around my neck, it seemed as though it would fit well… Strangely well, I shrug and place it back in the box. I prepare my bedroll and fall asleep quickly; it had been a long day. Yet something in my mind told me I forgot to do something.


End file.
